Et si Hermione était à Serpentard?
by BlondBrunette
Summary: Et si Hermione était à Serpentard? Elle était à Serpentard et meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy? Meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy et Sang-Pure? Sang-Pure et ennemie de Ronald Weasley et d'Harry Potter? Couple: DM/HM, qui d'autre?
1. Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

**Bonjour !**

**C'est ma première fiction alors soyez gentil, hein !?**

**Breffons, premier chapitre :**

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle faisait les cent pas. Elle ne pouvait lire maintenant. Elle avait hâte qu'il arrive...

-Hermione ! Descendez ma Chérie !

-Oui, j'arrive Mère !

Il était sûrement arrivé !

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, remit ses cheveux en place et sortit de sa chambre .

Elle descendit les escaliers avec hâte – manquant de faire tomber les grandes chaises en acajou- et arriva dans le salon.

Elle se dirigea dans le grand hall où était sa mère.

-Est-il déjà arrivé !?

-Apparemment, oui... dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien que trop bien pour ne pas la reconnaître.

-Drago ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Oh, j'ai remarqué !

-Excusez-moi Mère, pouvons-nous aller dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît ? Dit Hermione en faisant une révérence.

-Allez-y, mais ne faîtes pas bêtise ! Dit Mrs Granger en lançant un clin d'œil à Drago et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Mère il ne se passe rien entre nous.

La Mère d'Hermione fit une petite moue et Drago sembla gêné mais Hermione lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

Tout deux montèrent donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Ta mère pense qu'ils se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

-Elle aimerais bien, oui.

Elle faillit ajouter :

Mais malheureusement, non...

Roh, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de penser ?

Elle se ravisa et chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

-Salut les gars ! Et les filles ! A bah vous êtes que deux... dit quelqu'un avec un sourire malsain sur le visage, plein de sous entendus.

-Blaise ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Demanda Hermione.

En effet, Baise Zabini, un ami proche d'Hermione et de Drago, était sur son balai à la fenêtre d'Hermione.

-Et, bien, voyez-vous, Lady Granger, je suis ici car j'étais intrigué.

-De qu... ?!

-Tu es noble Hermione?! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé non plus ! Je pensais que tu ne l'étais pas du coup je... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle bafouillait et elle se tut.

-Mais bien sûr que je le suis ! Toute notre bande l'est ! Tu devrais le savoir !

-Ah pardon...

Bon, maintenant Blaise, dis nous pourquoi tu étais intrigué !

-Et bien Drago m'a envoyé une lettre hier pour me dire qu'il venait chez toi aujourd'hui.

Pour être sûr que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtise ,je suis venu

voir !

Hermione s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais la sonnette du grand manoir lui en empêcha.

Elle descendit ,suivit de Drago et de Blaise, intrigué, et ouvrit la porte.

Elle fut surprise de voir Pansy avec un certain personnage.

OoO

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaît et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

**N' hésitez pas pour laisser une review ( même les critiques ! Cela fait progresser).**

**Bisous !**

_**BlondBrunnette.**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Jalousie

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Les écritures en _italique _sont les pensées.**

**Bonne lecture (on se retrouve en bas!) :**

Chapitre 2 : Jalousie :

Point de vue: Drago

_Je rêve ! Voilà Potter chez Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?_

« Ah, Potter... Que me vaux cette honneur ? » Dit Hermione, ironique.

« Le ''non-plaisir'' est partagé. » Dit celui-ci. « En fait, c'est plus important que tu ne le crois... Sinon je ne serais pas venu. »

« Bon, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il y a de si ''important'' ?! » Dis-je.

« Depuis la 4ème année, Ron -ou Weasley si tu préfère- en pince pour toi... Et cette année, il veut passer à l'action- tu vois ce que je veux dire?-. Te souviens-tu, quand, l'année dernière nous avons fabriqué un filtre d'amour avec Rogue ?

Eh bien il se trouve que Ron en a pris une fiole. »

Une expression de dégoût apparu sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Tu veux dire qu'il veut me la faire avaler ? »

Hermione avait peur de la réponse, qui s'avérait être oui.

« J'en ai bien peur... »

« Nous pourrons peut-être faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher ? » Dit Blaise

« Je suis désolée de dire ça, mais faites lui passer la pire année qu'il n'est jamais passé, cela lui passera peut-être. Quant à moi, j'essayerai de le résonner. »

Un sourire malsain apparu sur le visage de Pansy **(NA : j'avais oublié qu'elle était là) .**

« En attendant, fait attention à ce que tu bois. » Dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

« En tout cas, Potter, merci de nous l'avoir informé. » Dit Hermione.

« De rien, Granger. »

Pansy se glissa dans le manoir avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

_Weasmoche amoureux d'Hermione ? De surprise en surprise ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard !_

_Je sens qu'on va passer la meilleur année de notre scolarité !_

Il se passa un petit moment , puis Hermione se décida à parler :

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! »

« Oui ? » Dit Pansy , sans pour autant lever les yeux de son magazine.

« Je suis fiancée. »

« Quoi ?! » Hurla Pansy, maintenant complètement folle. « Mais il va falloir te trouver une robe, des bijoux, des cad... ! »

Blaise avait mit sa main sur la bouche de sa hystérique de petite-amie.

« C'est... C'est vrai ?! »

« Si je le dis ! »

Drago, quant à lui avait serrer ses poings et sa mâchoire.

« On dirait que vous n'êtes pas content pour moi... » Fit Hermione avec une petite moue.

« Mais si c'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama Pansy et Blaise en même temps.

« Drago ? »

« C'est un mariage forcé ? »

« Oh, non ! »

Hermione pensa qu'en disant cela, Drago allait être heureux pour elle, mais non, tout le contraire : ses poigs restèrent tout autant serrer.

« Vous voulez que je demande à Mère si je peux vous inviter pendant le reste des vacances ? Il ne reste plus que quatre jours ! » Proposa Hermione pour détendre l'ambiance.

« Oh, oui » S'empressa de répondre Pansy.

« Okay, mais je dois demander la permission à mes parents » Dit Blaise.

« Idem » Dit à son tour Drago.

Finalement, leurs parents dirent oui et il passèrent les derniers jours de leurs vacances chez Hermione.

OoO

**Alors ?! Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**

**Ah oui, et, en passant je n'écrirai pas de chapitre pendant ces vacances ! Ou peut-être un. Mais je ne Promets rien !**

**Bonnes vacances et bonne fêtes de fin d'années !**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

_**BlondBrunette**_


	3. Chapter 3: Plan A

**Salut !**

**Me r'voilà ! C'est cool, hein hein hein ?! (…)**

**Enfin bref, (j'me comprends) je suis bien sûr ici pour un nouveau chapitre !**

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

**Tadam !:**

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard... Toujours aussi bien...

_PDV : Drago_

_J'ai tellement hâte ! Ça va être trop cool !_

_Je mets mes meilleurs habits dans ma malle pour bien me la craner quand j'insulterai la belette..._

_Mmmh... Je prends quelle chemise la verte ou la argent ?_

_Les deux !_

_« _Bouh ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAhhh ! »

_OMG, ce que peut m'énerver Hermione quand elle s'y met !_

Hermione pouffait à la porte.

« T'es une fillette en vrai ! »

« Mais pas autant que Potty ! » S'empressa d'ajouter Hermione en voyant les yeux de Drago lancer des éclairs.

« J'ai hâte, pas toi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oh si... » Répondit-elle d'un air rêveur. « Te connaissant, je suppose que tu prends tes plus beaux fringues, les plus coûteux ?

« Mouais ... J'étais en train de faire ma valise avant que tu ne me fasse peur ! »

« Pas besoin de prendre cet air accusateur ! Enfin si... »

« Bon revenons au sujet ! Ce qui va être le plus drôle c'est que c'est Potty qui nous a demandé, je cite : je suis désolé de dire ça, mais faites lui passer la pire année qu'il n'est jamais passé, cela lui passera peut-être... trop cool ! » Dit Drago.

« D'ailleurs, je me posais la question... Est-ce que nous devrons lui dire à la fin de l'année ? Je veux dire à Weaslette ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas Hermignonne, je ne sais pas.

« Tu vas réfléchir Drakychou ? »

« Oui Hermy »

« T'es trop gentil Dray ! »

« Je sais Mione »

« Comme touj... »

« Salut la compagnie ! » Dit Pansy en arrivant dans la pièce et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Comment te rater Pansy ? » Ironisa Hermione. « Sinon, comment ça va ? »

«Bien et vous ? » Répondit la concernée, toute souriante.

« Oui » Dirent-ils en cœur.

Pendant quelques minutes Pansy et Hermione continuèrent de discuter, pendant que Drago finissait sa valise pour Poudlard.

« Les enfants ! Venez dîner s'il vous plaît ! » cria la mère d'Hermione depuis le rée de chaussée.

« Nous arrivons Mère ! »

Hermione descendit les quatres étages(sachant qu'il y en a di x) et se dépêcha de manger.

OoO

Hermione, accompagnée de Drago, Blaise et Pansy montai dans le Poudlard Express.

« Je déteste ce train ! »s'exclama Hermione alors que ses cheveux étaient coincées dans la porte du wagon. « Au début, mes parents voulait m'envoyer à Durmstrang. »

« Eh, bien ils auraient te mettre là-bas, le collège se porterait beaucoup mieux sans toi. »Dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et aperçu Weasley.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Drago.

Il la regarda et hocha la tête, signe qu'elle pouvait commencer leur petit jeu.

Elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche, sans pour autant la sortir.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » Dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

Comme Weasley ne répondit pas elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Crashlimace ! »S'exclama-t-elle.

Sous le choc Ron tomba.

« Nous n'insultons pas une Granger ! »Avertit Blaise.

« Te voilà enfin à ta place » Dit Hermione, furibonde. « A mes pieds... »

Elle eut un rire froid qui ferait s'enfuir des Scrout à Pétard.

Elle aperçu Potty, il leva son pouce derrière son dos alors qu'il reprenait sa discution avec Weasley fille.

Ce que Ron ne rata pas...

OoO

**Alors ?! Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**

**Review ?**

**Bizou,**

_**BlondBrunette.**_


End file.
